¿Culo Gordo?
by Zarite
Summary: -Así..así. -¡Si Ten-ten estamos atrapdos! -grito Neji. -¡yo si tengo pecho!. -¿Culo gordo? -pregunto Neji con un tic. Pareja:NejiTen. Ones-Shot


**Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Kishimoto.**

* * *

**_Culo Gordo_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

-Neji pensó que eso era una broma cruel. Joder, no podía estar pasando aquello.

-Así que….-comenzó Ten-ten con esa risilla coqueta e infantil.

El genio Hyuuga le miro analíticamente. Con las cejas ceñidas y los labios tensos. Su piel pálida brillaba por el sudor.

-Así que…-dijo de nuevo la castaña. –así que…

-¡Si Ten-ten! –gruño exasperado. –Estamos atrapados. –arranco un grito sordo y apego más a la castaña.

-Neji eres un muy cruel. –grazno la chica mirándolo furiosa.

El Hyuuga rezongo algo que las mujeres eran problemáticas, como decía Shikamaru. Estaban atrapados, y no cualquier trampa. No señor, era esas trampas antiguas y tontas, como la red del árbol, que trampa tan vieja, atrapados dos shinobis entre redes, y de paso, oh si, había algo peor, abajo había un pantano, ese asqueroso pantano que decía: Te caes y te trago. Mierda de misión y mierda de trampa.

-¿Tras tus kunais no? –pregunto hosco el chico. Ten-ten formo una sonrisa casi nerviosa y palmeo la frente del Hyuuga riendo casi histérica.

-¿Creerías si te digo que mientras éramos atacados Gai-sensei me tiro al suelo por error y mis armas fueron destruidas por sus malditos pies grandes y también por su fuerza de juventud? –pregunto largamente, Neji alzo una ceja y un leve tic se apodero de su majestuosa y libre ceja.

-¿Me estás diciendo, que tú, exactamente _tú_, la maestra de arma, dejo sus armas en el suelo…por que Gai-sensei tropezó contigo? –cerro sus ojos perlas y una arruga en su frente salió, estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no moverse y caer en el puto y maldito pantano. Ten-ten asintió mirando a otro lado. -¿La maestra de arma, dejo sus "armas"? –pregunto de nuevo con ironía.

Ten-ten formo una mueca e indignada pincho su orgullo con palabras.

-claro yo deje mis armas, pero ahora no estoy agotado por usas mi "ojo blanco" –mastico con rabia.

-Todavía tengo chakra. –gruño el Hyuuga, mirando a su alrededor.

-Si Neji, y yo tengo mis armas en mi trasero. –mascullo la morena, con acento petulante.

-¿Escondes tus armas en el trasero? –pregunto Neji interesado, con un deje de burla. Ten-ten se sonrojo ligeramente y lo apunto con el dedo.

-¡Por lo menos no tengo un trasero gordo como el tuyo! –crujió, oh mierda, había sido herido en su físico, por Ten-ten, su compañera. Mierda, estaba en grandes problemas.

-¿Culo gordo? –apretó los dientes mientras hacia la pregunta. La castaña rio nerviosa, y solo un "ups". –Por lo menos las chicas de la aldea tienen pecho, no como alguien…- eso era infantil, lo sabía, pero Ten-ten le había dicho que su trasero, oh, su trasero era gordo. ¡Qué sabia ella!

-¡Yo si tengo pechos! –sus ojos cafés se llenaron de furia, y atrapo entre sus manos la pálida del chico y la puso en sus pecho. -¡Ves, si tengo! –gruño, haciendo que Neji tocara sus senos con sus manos. –Tú no sabes nada Hyuuga. –apretó más la mano del chico en sus senos, haciendo que el palpara tras sus prenda.

Neji no era propenso a sonrojos y mucho menos a nerviosismo, pero…pero… ¡Estaba tocando los senos de Ten-ten! ¡Una chica!

Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sentía claramente el contorno del pecho de la chica, suave, sus manos cubrían delicadamente el pecho izquierdo de ella. Se movió ligeramente y masajeo el seno, la castaña soltó un quejido sensual y él, el cubito de hielo sintió sus mejillas sonrojadas y calientes. No podía moverse, estaba como estatua, una hermosa estatua.

-¡Neji! –grito una voz tras los arboles, de entre las espesas capas de hojas de los arboles salieron Maito Gay y Lee sonriendo felices.

-¡Hemos ganado amigo mío! –grito la vestía verde de Konoha, riendo escandalosamente. –Le he pateado en todos sus sitios, _yohs_. –grito Lee. Sin darse cuenta, Neji seguía con la mano en el pecho, Ten-ten sonrojada y la cabellera un poco despeinada, y la maldita trampa en las que habían caído, la de redes los tenía atrapados como arañas. Lee alzo su grande ceja. -¡E-Estas tocando e-el p-pecho de Ten-ten! –grito nervioso con un adorable sonrojo en las mejillas.

Paso rápido, un Neji con un golpe en la mejilla, una Ten-ten sonrojada como nunca y un maestro con el puño en alto. Neji Hyuuga había sido golpeado por Gai, su maestro, que decía que no pensaba que su alumno fuera un pervertido.

-¿Estás bien Ten-ten? –pregunto lee. La castaña avanzo a pasos rápidos saliendo del bosque y mascullo

-Culo gordo. –rio con sarcasmo. ¡Neji Hyuuga _no_ tenía el culo gordo! Lo sabía, pero… mierda, Neji tenía el culo _bien_, listo para _tocarlo_. –mierda. –susurro avergonzada caminando a prisa.

**_._**

**_._**

_**The End**_

**----**

**Notas de la autora:** Hola, es la primera vez que escribo sobre esta pareja ^^ A mi me gusta, y pues a los que no les gustan me da lo mismo. En fin, haber si les gusta. XDDD


End file.
